parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jokester Cometh
"The Jokerster Cometh" is the first part of the 10th episode of ''Kit the Cowardly Bear Cub''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The Possible family go to the Arctic for a vacation and find themselves on the freezing tundra in an igloo. While Ann attempts to make soup, Kit goes out to get firewood, and finds a Jokester out in the middle of the barren land. Knowing he didn't make it himself, he wonders how it got there. Nevertheless, the chipmunk has two sticks for arms and when Kit takes one for firewood, the snowman comes to life and demands for Kit to give it back. Kit does and runs back to the igloo screaming. He warns his owners about the chipmunk, but they dismiss it as usual. Ann serves the soup, only to discover that the soup has frozen in a matter of seconds. Kit sees the Jokester again outside the window and tries to tell his owners. When James and Ann go outside to investigate, they find nothing. Angered, James scares Kit into running away to find firewood. Kit finds the Jokester's tracks and follows them reluctantly. He arrives at a snow cave where he eavesdrops on the snowman's plans. The Jokester's friends have all fallen victim to the heat and melted. The Jokester is the last of his kind and refuses to melt. And the only way to keep from melting is to extract an anti-melting gene from a human and he plans to do so on James and Ann. Kit runs back to the igloo, but falls into a pond on the way and freezes. He manages to escape but due to his problems, the Jokester has already beaten him to the igloo and taken Ann and James. Kit finds a sled and races back to the cave to save his owners. Upon arrival, the Jokester traps Kit and extracts the gene from James. Before he can do the same to Ann, Kit escapes and slams a glass pitcher down on the snowman's head. With the Jokester distracted trying to pull the pitcher off of his head, Kit, Ann and James escapes and hop into the sled. They sled down a hill with the Jokester in hot pursuit. They sled onto a frozen lake and are trapped with the Jokester not far behind. Kit quickly begins chopping at the ice, and it manages to break, sending the Jokester into the water and Kit, Ann and James safely float away on a chunk of ice. But, due to the gene being extracted from him, James melts into a puddle right as a ship appears to save the trio. At home, Ann and Kit go back to the same-old, same old, but James is now in liquid form in a glass pitcher and manages to get out "Stupid Bear Cub" in a gurgle of bubbles. Cast: * Courage - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Muriel Bagge - Ann Possible (Kim Possible) * Eustace Bagge - James Possible (Kim Possible) * Snowman - The Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Quotes: * The Jokester: And what do you think you're doing? Put that back. * The Jokester: Bear cub, prepare to meet your doom! Gallery: Kit Cloudkicker in TaleSpin.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Courage Ann Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Ann Possible as Muriel Bagge James Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|James Possible as Eustace Bagge The Jokester Laughing.jpg|The Jokester as Snowman Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz